Christmas Party at the Night Vale Studio
by nonotyousweetheart
Summary: What begins as an innocent Night Vale Radio Studio Christmas Party turns into something much more exciting.


"Why do I have to be Santa? It's your radio show," Carlos groaned and turned to look at himself in the mirror. Cecil lightly chuckled and hugged Carlos from behind, "Because I could not possibly deprive everyone from seeing you look so adorable. Now, fix your pillow. We are going for a municipally approved Christmas, my darling Carlos." Cecil then planted a fleeting kiss on the back of his lovers neck and then proceeded to neatly arrange the Santa hat and silky white beard. Carlos shrugged but nonetheless adjusted the pillow of a stomach that packed the bright red and white Santa suit.

"Who's a good little dark magical kitty? Who is-hold on," Cecil ceased petting his favorite floating feline and reached into his pocket to retrieve his phone: "1 New Message". He slid the screen to unlock the phone and the message read,

"Intern Alicia: Cecil! You're missing all of the fun!"

Cecil sighed, smiling and promptly replied, "Okay, okay! I'm heading back now." He then gave Khoshekh and each of his kittens a last scratch behind the ears and headed out of the bathroom.

Cecil navigated through the radio station, decked to the teeth with mistletoe, garland, and tiny Christmas tree spiders that whispered "Santa is watching, always watching". He carefully slunk past the dimly lit hallway which housed the Station Management Office, everyone knows they hate Christmas, with "hate" an understatement. And with "understatement" referring to the one time an intern thought it would be a good idea to include them in the festivities. And "including them in the festivities" meaning that his mourning parents had to scrape whatever was left of him off of the ceiling. Cecil sighed with relief when he managed to reach the end of the hall. He straightened his tie and shook his head, "There is no way I could handle another reeducation."

There was laughter as he reentered the main studio and the interns had begun singing Christmas carols in off-tune tipsy key. Cecil was immediately handed a tiny glass filled to the brim with deliciously foamy champagne. He headed towards the end of the room where his amazingly darling Carlos was sitting in an elaborate red and gold throne.

"Cecil!" exclaimed a pink-cheeked Carlos, "Come here!" Carlos extended his arm out to wrap around Cecil's waist and successfully pulled him to sit on his lap. Cecil blushed a delightfully strawberry-like shade of red, "Carlos! Umm… Umm.. I…" Carlos snuggled his face into Cecil's neck, "Hush, querido. Now, tell me… what is it you want for Christmas? Hmm?" Cecil could smell the faint sweet smell of alcohol on Carlos's breath and looked around the room at the flurry of reds and golds and greens. He felt the warmness of Carlos's arms hugging him to his chest and knew that it was the only thing he ever wanted to fell- turned to face him lover, "I already-"

Alicia ran to them giggling, interrupting Cecil mid-sentence, "Cecil! We're out of ice. Do you think you can get some? I..uh… still don't know where anything is." Cecil laughed and nodded, "Yeah sure. Carlos, do you mind helping me?" Carlos beamed, "Sure thing." The two left the studio festivities hand-in-hand. They walked in silence most of the way, until Carlos out of nowhere began to sing "FELIZ NAVIDAD! PROSPERO ANO Y FELICIDAD". Cecil smiled but tensed as a low roaring venerated throughout the halls. Carlos could not hear this roaring because he continued singing. "Carlos!" Cecil whispered, "Carlos, hush!" Carlos abruptly ceased his holiday singing, "What's wrong?" Cecil's eyes widened and he quickly pushed Carlos into the closest open door, which happened to be a small broom closet. He immediately closed the door behind the both of them and switched off the closet light. The two breathed as silently as possible, straining to listen to the commotion occurring outside.

"Cecil, what's going-"

"Shh…"

A loud scraping sound could be heard coming from outside of the closet, a scraping sound as though one were dragging a dead body weighed down with bricks. Or perhaps it was a scale-encrusted tail. Or perhaps both. The sound quieted as its source moved away. Cecil sighed a sigh of relief, "They're gone. Now we can-" He reached for the doorknob and found that it was stuck. He fiercely shook the door hoping that would somehow magically unlock it, "Do not… be alarmed… dear Carlos… but we are trapped."

Carlos sunk down, "I am so sorry. If it wasn't for me, we wouldn't be stuck in here." He held his face in his hands and sank to the floor. Cecil bit his lip concerned, "It's okay," he cleaned his glasses with his dress shirt, "I'm in here with you." Cecil sat down next to Carlos on the floor, comfortably although a bit cramped. He put his arms around his dear Carlos and ran his fingers through his lovers' silky dark curls. Carlos rested his head on Cecil's shoulder, "Hey Cecil? What was it that you asked for Christmas? You were going to tell me earlier…" Cecil hugged Carlos to his chest and kissed his neck. "I was going to say that, well, I already have everything I've ever wanted," he breathed into Carlos's ear.

Carlos turned to look at Cecil, who only nodded and smiled, "Yes, you. That's all I need." Carlos smiled widely and leaned in to kiss his beloved Cecil. The two kissed lovingly, yet after long the kisses gave way to passion. Their lips met fervently, their tongues intertwining in an unbridled lust. Cecil's fingers became intertwined in Carlos's hair in the manner that drove him crazy, he needed Cecil. And now.

Carlos's lips met the smooth skin on Cecil's neck, his tongue dancing a pattern down to the collarbone. Cecil tugged at Carlos's hair and let out a low gasp. He had to bite his lip as Carlos began to whisper into his ear in that seductively caramel voice, whilst unbuttoning his own shirt, "Te deseo, Cecil." Cecil blushed, he had heard Carlos tell him that he wanted him many times before but this particular instance with him standing there, shirtless… Cecil leaned in to kiss Carlos once more, backing him against the wall. Their lips met in a firey passion once more. Cecil managed to take his own shirt off then pulled Carlos as close as is possible with their jeans still on. Cecil gasped as Carlos ventured to shove his hand into his jeans, gently stroking his hardened member.

Cecil unzipped the zipper on Carlos's jeans and was delighted to find that Carlos's cock was hard and throbbing for release. Cecil began to work it with his hand and began a trail of kisses down Carlos's neck and chest. Carlos was on edge and let out a sharp moan as Cecil's tongue met the tip of his penis. "Oh Cecil," he gasped. Cecil loved hearing Carlos say his name. He took more of Carlos's cock into his mouth, working the foreskin with his hand. Carlos's hands lightly tugged at the roots of Cecil's hair. He began to breathe heavily with the increasing of Cecil's pace, "Cecil…. Cecil" he moaned. Cecil kept a steady pace, working the cock with his hands increasing faster and faster while sucking the tip. Carlos begged for release, "Oh God… Cecil!" Carlos came in waves, shuddering, and Cecil swallowed his lover's bitter tasting seed. Carlos leaned with his back against the wall gasping for breath, "Cecil… God…" Cecil stood to kiss Carlos.

There was a knock at the door, "Cecil? Are you in here?" Cecil's eyes widened and he motioned for Carlos to redress himself, "Alicia? Yes. Carlos and I got stuck in here."

She laughed, "Oh sure! I'll go get something to get this open, okay?" The two quickly redressed just in time for Alicia to return with something that resembled a crowbar and she was able to pry the door open.

Cecil and Carlos piled out of the small broom closet, exchanging slightly embarassed smiles. Cecil patted intern Alicia on the back, "Thanks." She trailed off but not before adding with a wink, "I was wondering where you went for the longest and went searching for you. You could have texted me, you know… But I can see why you wouldn't have wanted to." Carlos looked down at the floor. flushed a lovely shade of red and Cecil threw his head back laughing. He took Carlos into his arms, "You're everything I've ever wanted. But there may be one more thing I want but that can wait until we get home… or the car…" The two walked down the hallway hand-in-hand.


End file.
